Never Forgotten
by Zerolover713
Summary: Emma Jamison is trying to put the pieces back together in her life after losing her memory three years ago. But when a strange man called the Doctor busts into her life, she will find out that the key to her memory could cost her everything. Doctor/ Time Lady OC Second in the Always Series
1. After School Reunion Part 1

The day was like any other. Emma Jamison stepped out of bed yawning loudly.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out what she had been putting aside for weeks now. She put on her jacket and walked downstairs but not before grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl on the counter.

She quickly looked at herself in the mirror before stepping outside into the warm London air. This was finally it!

After months she was finally starting her new job as an english teacher for the school down the road. She pulled out her necklace she always wore and squeezed it against her chest. The flower ring and the old watch felt warm in her fingers as she took a deep breathe. It always seem to calm her down.

It was the only thing that had Emma on her when she lost her memory. It had been about 3 years since Emma was found in the yard of the unknowing Jamison's with no identity. They were kind people and gladly raised her as one of there own. They gave her a home and a name, Emma.

Emma worked hard to live up to the people to had selflessly took her in. She went to college and gained her associates degree in education and soon after gained a job at a local school in London.

As she approached the school she saw groups of children running and laughing through the fields. She smiled thinking of what her childhood might've been like. She ignored her lingering thoughts and put the necklace back into her shirt.

She walked up the steps and through the doors of the school. She roamed down the long hallway until she stopped at room 112.

She opened the door and walked in, smiling at the students in there respective desks. She walked up to the chalkboard and wrote her name.

She they turned to the class and smiled. " Hello everyone, my name is Miss Jamison and I will be your new English professor this year."

Emma grabbed a tray from the stack and joined the line of various teachers grabbing there lunch. When it was her turn she was met with a blonde haired woman in a hairnet.

Emma smiled. "Hello how are you today?"

The woman just scoffed and muttered something like "It would be better if I wasn't a stupid lunch lady."

Emma didn't know how to respond. That lady really mustve hated her job. But, hey she probably would've acted the same way if she was a lunch lady.

She plopped some food on her tray and Emma smiled at her and walked away. She soon found an empty table in the corner and quietly eat her lunch.

She always liked to glance at others but she would never sit with strangers. It always made her feel uneasy. She never really knew why. She just didn't really trust easy.

She glanced at the other teachers until she stopped when she found that same blonde lunch lady talking to another teacher while cleaning a table. She looked miserable while he was grinning like an idiot while he eat his chips. _Strange_, she thought.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left temple and she immediately dropped her fork, placing her hand on her head. "Stupid migraines" she muttered to herself.

She went to grasp her necklace but she couldn't find it.

The pain became more intense and she heard what sounded like voices. They were screaming and the room around her started to become clouded. She just wanted everything to stop.

The voices become louder and louder until Emma bolted up from her chair and shouted. "Just Shut up!"

Suddenly everything stopped the room began to refocus. She then realized that everyone was staring at her with a strange expression.

She looked around and could feel her cheeks turn red.

She slowly sank back into her seat without saying a word and started at her plate. The murmurings continued after a short time and Emma felt like she wanted to disappear.

_Great. Now I'm known as the weird professor._ She thought.

Emma sighed and continued to eat her lunch in silence.

Later on in the day Emma went to the teachers lounge to copy some handouts and maybe talk to her new employes.

When she walked into the room she saw a few teachers talking to each other by the copier. One of them was leaning on the copier and when she stepped closer she recognized him as the man from the cafeteria.

Normally she would've just walked away and waited for the man to move but she really needed those handouts for next period.

She grabbed her necklace and took a deep breathe._ I can do this. _

Then she lightly tapped the man on the back and smiled. "Um. Excuse me."

He wiped around at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Oh! Hello!"

His smile became contagious and she found herself smiling back. "Hi, do you mind if I use the copier for a sec?"

He looked at her and then at the copier he was leaning on. "Of course! I'm sorry."

He stepped away and she muttered a thank you while moving towards the machine. " Your that girl that almost fainted at lunch today weren't you?"

Emma visibly cringed. Great. This is what are going to know her for for the rest of her life. "Umm. Yeah. It's nothing though I just get really bad migraines sometimes."

The man nodded his head and silence roamed in the air until the man spoke again. "The name's John Smith by the way. Just started here two months ago."

Emma laughed under her breath and turned towards John. "John Smith? That really isn't your name is it?"

John's eyes went wide and pretended to look visibly hurt. "What? What's wrong with John Smith? I think it's a fine name."

Emma chuckled at his response. "No. Your right. It's just funny to me. It sounds like you needed to come up with a name in a second and that was the best you could think of."

John looked shocked and he cast his eyes towards the floor. Almost like he was remembering something.

Emma tried to backtrack her steps. "Oh I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't mean it."

John immediately perked up at her words and gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You just kinda remind me of someone I used to know."

Before Emma could respond headmaster Finch walked into the room with a woman. John eyes grew wide and he started smiling like an idiot again.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes."

The headmaster left and Sarah walked up to us and grabbed John's hand. "Hello."

John immediately took it and shook it wildly. "Oh, I should think so."

Sarah looked a bit confused that the stranger wasn't introducing himself. "And, you are?"

John was confused by her statement but then understood. "Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith."

Sarah glanced at John with confusion. Almost like she was trying put pieces into an invisible puzzle.

"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

John continued to shake Sarah's hand as he spoke. "Well, it's a very common name."

" He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant."

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?"

"No. Er, it's only my second day."

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

" Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here. "

"No. Good for you. "

Sarah moved away from the scary grinning John and started a conversation with the nearest teacher.

John was smiling widely while muttering. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

Emma realized that John was preoccupied with other things so she tried to sneak away.

John noticed that the strange girl was leaving so he called to her. "Hey! Where are you going? I don't even know your name."

Emma turned around and looked at John. "It's Emma. Emma Jamison."

Before John could reply Emma was gone.

He walked back into the teacher's break room and started testing her name on his tongue. "Emma? Emma. Emmmmmma."

He then smiled to herself and went to go find Rose.

Emma walked down the road back to her apartment thinking of the strange man that she had met in the teacher's lounge.

He sure was strange. But something about him made her smile to herself.

She rummaged through her bag to find the handouts for her class when she found nothing. She stopped and went through her bag but the handouts weren't in sight.

She then remembered that when she left John she forgot to grab the handouts. They were still in the copier in the teachers lounge. _God. How could she be so stupid!_ she thought.

She sighed to herself and turned around back towards the school. She needed those handouts for tomorrow.

A short time later she found herself at the door of the school. She pulled it and was surprised when it turned out to be unlocked.

Emma snuck into the school and was almost at the door until she heard a scream ring through the halls.

Emma jumped and quickly looked around her. She then decided to forget the handouts and ran back the way she came.

When she was halfway through the hall she turned around to look behind her when she heard rustling in the hall. She reached an intersection and turned right, up some stairs.

She then found a door and ran into the room, locking it behind her. She ran her finger through her hair and clutched her necklace. _What the hell was happening?_ she thought.

She Suddenly heard a noise from above her and she looked up.

Emma started shaking as she saw what looked like giant bats hanging from the ceiling.

She took a few shaky steps back and her legs almost caved underneath her. She opened her mouth and tried to let out a scream when a large hand clamped down on her face.

She struggled against the stranger as he pushed her out of the door. When the door was closed he released her.

She quickly turned to him. "What the hell is wrong with…." she then realized that her captive had been the man she had been thinking about a couple hours ago.

She squinted her eyes in confusion. "John?"

Before he could answer he grabbed Emma'a hand and led her through the hallway, out of the building and into the school yard. He ran toward a group of people which Emma knew as the lunch lady and the reporter form earlier today.

When we approached the group, a man walked up to them looking slightly frazzled. "I am not going back in there. No way."

The blonde lunch lady joined the man and said. "Those were teachers."

Then she looked at Emma and scoffed. "Who is she?"

John ran his fingers through hair with his right hand since his other was holding Emma's. "This is Emma but that's not important right now, when Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on."

John and the others started running towards the parking lot and Emma joined them. Well there was no way that she was staying here with those bat people.

John turned back to the group and said "I need the Tardis. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

After stopping at the car, the group rode to a little coffee shop in town.

After the blonde lady closed the door Emma turned around towards John. "Ok. Someone needs to tell me whats going on right now because I just saw giant bat people and that's not normal."

John turned to her and monitored her to sit. She agreed and John sat beside her. "Well, I guess I should start with my name. It isn't really John Smith."

Emma gave a small smile. "I knew it! No one's name is John Smith. So what is it?"

John smiled. "It's the Doctor."

Emma was confused by his name. "Wait. Doctor who?"

The Doctor smirked at Emma's response. "It's just The Doctor."

"Well ok then, weird name. But its still better then John Smith that's for sure."

The Doctor laughed at Emma's response and began to tell her about who he was and the amount of danger they where in.

After The Doctor had finished he looked at Emma as her mouth hung open. "So…. Your a Time King or something that goes around the universe in a phone booth and you abduct people to travel with you?"

The Doctor looked hurt by her comment and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "It's Time Lord. And I don't abduct people. They come by there own free will."

Emma just smirked at his response and rolled her eyes. "Ok. Sure, whatever you want to call yourself." She then ran her finger through her hair like the Doctor. "So these Krillitane's are bad news?"

The Doctor sighed and turned to both Emma, Sarah, and Rose. "Yes, very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

Just then Sarah stepped forward. "And what are Krillitanes?"

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

Rose gave the group a confused expression. "Then What're they doing here?"

Just then the room became silent. No one had an answer. That was until Emma looked to her left and saw a mother with a child in the corner drinking some sort of beverage. Suddenly a metaphorical light bulb lit up above her head and she turned to the group. "It's the children. There doing something to the children."

The group walked outside into the parking lot where they started talking about the the tin dog that the Doctor had repaired in the coffee shop. Emma tried to listen to the conversation but slowly started to zone out. She thought about the man she had just met. What was he again? A Time lord? The name itself felt so foreign and yet so familiar.

Suddenly she felt heat raise up in her chest and a soft mummer in the back of her head. _Shit! No. Not now! _She quietly snuck away to the side of the car where she leaned against the door. The warm heat quickly turned into a searing pain in her chest. Harsh flames flicked the corners of her eyes and the mummers started to turn into a loud, repetitive banging in her skull. An intense wave of sadness washed over her and she felt like mourning something she wasn't completely sure of. Then, as quickly as it came the sadness left her and she was hit with serve hatred. She began to shake under herself and slowly started to lose where she was. Flashes of orange and red burned her eyes and she felt so alone. The voices were screaming now and her legs caved under her. She felt like she was in an never-ending tunnel, desperately searching for something she wasn't sure of. Suddenly she heard a small voice, unlike the others calling out to her. It traveled above the screaming and she could hear the far away voice in the distance. Anxiety quickly traveled to her heart and something told her to run for dear life. She agreed and began to run to the voice. As she ran the voice became louder and clearer. "Emma! Emma wake up! Emma!" She started sprinting towards the light, desperately hoping that the light wont wither away like last time. Wait? Like last time? She was abruptly woken up by someone shaking her.

She slowly opened her eyes and found the someone staring at her with a terrified expression. "Emma? Emma!" She felt a sense of relief and buried her head in there shoulder. He was here. He hadn't left her. She was still shaking under the stranger and she felt a strong pair on hands wrap around her body. For the first time she felt safe. Her lips released his name in a soft whisper. "Theta."

Her vision refocused and she saw that The Doctor was crouching in frond to her, with one hand on her arm. His face contorted from a panicked expression to a fanatic one. His placed his hands on her face and lifted her chin. "What did you just say?"

Emma looked at the Doctor with a confused expression. "What do you mean? I didn't say anything."

She looked between the Doctor and the now crowd of people that were surronding them. She embarrassingly looked down and began to stand. "I'm sorry everyone. This happens sometimes."

Sarah Jane was the first person to come up to Emma and smiled. "It's ok. We are just glad you are okay."

Then slowly Mickey and Rose joined Sarah but the Doctor was still looking at Emma strangely. Rose noticed this and felt a small pang of jealousy in her chest.

She then walked up to the Doctor and tilted her head. "Doctor? Are you ok?"

The Doctor slowly tore his eyes away from Emma and looked at Rose. He pushed his hopeful thought in the back of his head and sighed. _It couldn't be. It was impossible._ He put on a fake smile and laughed "What? Oh yeah! I'm fantastic! You?"

Rose seemed to buy his routine and started to change the subject. "How many of us have there been traveling with you?"

The Doctor glanced at Emma again. "Does it matter?"

Rose huffed and put her hand on her hip. "Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line."

The Doctor still didn't glance at her "As opposed to what?"

Rose became hurt that the Doctor wasn't looking at her. "I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

The Doctor wiped her head towards Rose and answered her almost to fast. He wasn't going to leave anyone behind ever again. "No. Not to you."

Rose wasn't completely convinced with the Doctor's response. "But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?"

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords." He would alway be alone. He made sure of that a long time ago.

Suddenly The Doctor looked up and a giant bat swooped down over the group. Emma recognized the bats as the things she saw hanging in the classroom. Everyone ducked and the bat flew off into the distance."

The Doctor looked over everyone, making sure they were ok when Sarah Jane asked "Was that a Krillitane?"

The Doctor nodded his head and Rose stepped forward. "But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?"

The group looked at each other with uncertainty. No one knew the answer.


	2. After School Reunion Part 2

HEllO! Thank you so much for the reviews! And now without further ado please enjoy Chapter 2! (Hey! I just rhymed!) :D

The next morning Emma woke up suddenly, clinging her sheets in the process. The sweat poured down her face into the pillow. When she got a closer look at her surroundings she realized that she was back in her own bed.

She sighed to herself and rubbed her face. _What kind of crazy dream was that? Alien's and bat people? _She really had to watch what she eat before she went to bed. She looked at her clock and realized that she was late for work.

Quickly Emma jumped out of her bed and grabbed the nearest set of clothes before running down the hallway. She was stopped when she heard a car horn from outside.

She poked her head thru the window and found the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and Sarah- Jane in a car. They waved at her to come down, and instead of complying she pulled her head back and shut the window. _Wait. So everything that happened really happened? _

Emma quickly ran down the stairs and outside to the group. The Doctor was grinning wildly and waving his hands all about. "Good morning Emma! Care for a lift?" She smiled at his jester and opened the car door, before plopping next to Rose.

When they arrived at school everyone left the car and walked together into the building. The Doctor was making a plan on what everyone should be doing. "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this."

Rose held out her hand but was surprised when the Doctor gave the screwdriver to Sarah instead. Rose crossed her arms in a pout which the Doctor ignored. Instead he turned to Mickey. " Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

Mickey was obviously unhappy with his assigned job. "Just stand outside?"

Sarah smiled at tossed her car key's toward Mickey. "Here, take these you can keep K9 company."

The Doctor started to walk away. "Don't forget to leave the window open a crack."

"But he's metal!"

The Doctor sighed. "I didn't mean for him."

Emma caught up to the Doctor as he walked away. "Hey! What do you want me to do?"

The Doctor stopped walking and turned towards Emma. "You? Nothing. Just don't get involved."

Emma was shocked by the Doctor's response. "Wait. You want me to do nothing while there are big huge bat people in the school?"

The Doctor shook his head in response. He wasn't going to let anyone get involved that didn't have to be. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Yeah. Pretty much. It was nice to meet you Emma."

He then turned at walked back towards the school leaving a shocked Emma behind him. Rose glanced at Emma and gave her a winning smirk. They didn't need her. She then turned back towards the Doctor. "So, What're you going to do then?"

The Doctor looked straight at the school with a dark expression. "It's time I had a word with Mister Finch."

Emma was clapping erases angrily in her room. The children were on break so the classroom was empty and lonely.

She couldn't believe that The Doctor left without her. _Am I not good enough? Stay out of it he said. Well I'll show him. _She then slammed the erases on the blackboard holder and walked out the door. She was soon met by Rose wondering the halls. Emma chased after her and shouted. "Hey! Rose wait up!"

Rose turned her back and sighed. "Emma? What are you doing here? We said we didn't need you."

Emma scoffed and Rose's remark. "Yes well, I am a part of this now so..."

Before Emma could finish her sentence she was met by the sound of muttering in the hallway. Rose quickly grabbed Emma's hand and shoved her into the nearest closet. The walls were thin and she could hear everything that was going on in the room next door.

Rose and Emma pushed there ears against the door and listened to the voices. "Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Get the children inside and seal the school. Our time has come, my brothers. Today we shall become Gods."

Rose looked at Emma worriedly. "We have to go tell The Doctor." She then reached for the doorknob but was quickly met with a faint clicking sound. Both of there faces dropped and Rose tried to open the door but it won't budge.

Emma looked around the room with a frantic expression. "They locked the school. How are we going to get out?"

Rose sighed at sunk to the floor. "I have no idea. But if the Doctor were here he would've figured something out. Instead I've got you."

Emma moved and sat on the opposite side of Rose. She put her head in her hands and sighed. What was she doing? Rose was right. She couldn't do anything. She should just learn her place.

Suddenly she heard a soft whisper from underneath her and felt a warmth in her chest. She took out her necklace and realized that the watch was glowing under her finger tips. The whispers became more apparent and she should make out some of the words._ Kera. It's time. Open me. _Emma was confused by the voices but something inside of her told her to open this old watch. She glanced at Rose who was looking down, not paying attention. Then she turned the watch over and carefully opened the latch.

The glow grew brighter and brighter until it became painful to look at. Suddenly she felt a hammer in her chest. Something was banging on her chest and it felt like a thousand needles. She screamed in pain and could hear the faint whisper in the distance. "Not again." The pounding became unbearable in her ears and she clutched her chest in agony. She begin to breathe hard and then just as rapid as the pain started, it stopped.

Rose put her head in her hands and sighed. None of this would've happened if that stupid girl butted into there life. Now she was stuck in a room with a hopeless girl who couldn't even do anything right.

Rose was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard and soft moan come from the other side of the room. She glanced up and saw Emma clutching her chest in pain. _Oh great. not this again_. She swore that she was just doing this to get attention. No one really does that.

She started at her with annoyed expression. Then Emma stopped screaming and just stared at her. Rose sighed and put her hand on her hip. "Are you done now? You know the Doctor's not here right? You can stop with the act."

Emma slowly stood up and sighed. She then took an bobby pin out of her hair and started working on picking the lock. Rose was shocked but stood next to Emma and said sarcastically. "Right. So now you know what to do?"

Emma stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Rose. Rose was slightly afraid because her eyes were not the same as before. "Shut up."

Then without a another word she opened the door and walked away. Rose was taken back by Emma's words but decided to follow her instead.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Finch were conversing about there plans. Finch spread his arms out towards the Doctor, welcoming him. " Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.

The Doctor wasn't buying Finches routine. "Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

The Doctor scoffed "What, by someone like you?"

Finch shook his head. "No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn.

Sarah shook her head rapidly and looked towards the Doctor worriedly. "Doctor, don't listen to him."

Finch smirked at the Doctor's response. He knew he was going to win. "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone.I could stop the war." The Doctor whispered to himself._ I could save her._

Suddenly the doors swung open and Emma walked into the room with a thoughtful expression. "Well that's a new one. Iv'e never seen Krillitanes bargain before. I should take a picture."

Finch turned away from the Doctor and looked at Emma. "And who are you?"

Emma smirked at Finch and sat down in a chair across from The Doctor. "Now that is the question isn't it? Who are you? Who am I? It's an age old question. But you know what, don't worry about me. Continue your little speech-y thing. Go on."

Finch started at Emma who only made a shooing motion with her hand. The Doctor stared at Emma in disbelief. He hadn't known her for a long time but he never thought that she would do something like this. She was going to get herself killed. "Emma! What are you doing?"

Emma glanced back at the Doctor at put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! Doctor that's very rude. Finchy hasn't finished yet.

The Doctor was at a lose for was she thinking?! It's like she's a completely different person. Suddenly he heard something in the back of his mind saying. _Oh shush.. I know what I'm doing Doctor._

The Doctor imeditaly spun around looking for the source. Had someone just telepathically linked with him? But that was impossible. Only time lords could do that.

Then the Doctor was hit with a realization and whipped his head towards Emma. _Could it be?_

Emma turned toward the Doctor after feeling his stare on her back and winked at him.

Finch realized the silence and tried to coax the Doctor once more. "So, what do you say Doctor? You must be so lonely, being the last of your kind."

Emma then suddenly raised her hand and sighed. "Oh Finch. Oh Finch Finch Finchy. I'm sorry to point this out but you are terribly wrong about that."

Finch raised his brow in confusion. "And how am I wrong?"

But instead of answering Emma changed the topic. "I'll tell you what. I will give you one chance to pack up your things and leave this planet with your wings behind your leg's because I'm so nice."

Finch chuckled at Emma's proposition. "Oh really? And if I don't what are you going to do?"

Emma stood up out of her chair and walked right up to Mr. Finch. Her eyes suddenly grew dark and changed into cold and heartless. "Well, then I will destroy everything you have worked for. Because I don't like the fact that you are have to use children to crack your precious code when you are to stupid to do it yourself. But, I will do one thing. I won't kill you. Do you want to know why?"

Finch refused to speak and Emma continued. "Because, I want you to remember me. I want you to go back to your family and tell them the story about how I destroyed your life. And when they hear my name I want universes to freeze and everyone to run because…."

Emma wrapped her hand around the chair and looked at Finch dead in the eyes. "I am Star."

She then grabbed the chair and threw it into the TV screens behind him, shattering them into a million pieces. Then she quickly grabbed the Doctor's hand and screamed. "Run!"

The group ran down the stairs where they met a confused Mickey. Rose grabbed his hand and they ran down the hallway,into an empty classroom

The Doctor soniced the door behind him and walked into the classroom.

There were so many things that he wanted to say to Star. How did she survive? Was she just pretending to be Emma? He didn't know. Maybe it wasn't her at all. He was shaking as he walked up behind Star and whispered "Star? Is that really you?"

Star heard him and turned around. He was expecting her to run up and hug him like old times but instead she just stared at him. Then she said "yep" in a monotone voice while popping the P and turned around to talk to Sarah.

The Doctor was shocked by her reaction. It was like she didn't care at all that they had found each other.. Just then Rose slid next to him. "Hey, Is that really Emma?"

The Doctor sighed and ran his hands thru his hair. "Yes but…."

Suddenly Star raised her voice. " Don't you think we should do something about this huge bat thing instead of sharing memories? Just a thought."

Although the Doctor hated it, he knew that Star was right. They had a serious problem and he could talk to her later. Even if it killed him to know that she was alive and he didn't even know how.

The Doctor looked at everyone and said. "Your right, It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

Rose pointed back towards the door. "Barrels of it."

Suddenly the Krillitanes started banging on the door and every knew they didn't have much time left. "Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey."

Mickey looked at the Doctor and said sarcastically "What now, hold the coats?"

The Doctor didn't have time for his sarcasm."Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?"

The Doctor searched all around the room but came up with nothing. That was until he saw Star roll her eyes and walk over to the fire alarm, pulling it down.

The piercing sound rang through the halls and the Krillitanes screamed in pain. Taking the advantage the group raced past the monsters, into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen they were met with K9 coming towards them. The Doctor was ecstatic. "Come on boy! Good boy!"

He then moved past him and tried to sonic the barrels of oil but it didn't work. "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them."

K9 moved toward the Doctor. "The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing."

The Doctor glanced at K9 and then back at the group. "Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me."

Everyone started to go out the back door except Star who said. "You better not think that I'm going with them."

The Doctor's eyes softened. " You can't stay here. I don't want to lose you again."

Star looked away from him and scoffed. "Right, because that didn't stop you the first time. I'm staying."

The Doctor was overcome with hurt. Then he remembered that the last thing he had said to her on Gallifrey. He was so cruel to her and he left her because he thought it was the right thing to do. But he was wrong. He was so wrong.

Star and the Doctor finished lining up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at. "Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat."

The Doctor shook his head knowing what K9 wanted. " But you'll be trapped inside."

K9 bowed his head in sadness."That is correct."

The Doctor wasn't going to let that happen."I can't let you do that."

But K9 knew what he had to do."No alternative possible, Master."

The Doctor didn't want to lose his best friend but he looked at Star and knew that at least one person wasn't going to make it. And he couldn't take that chance of losing his Star again."Goodbye, old friend."

K9 nodded his head again. "Goodbye, Master."

Then The Doctor grabbed Star's hand and ran out the back door of the school.

He was stopped by a fanatic Sarah-Jane. " Where's K9?! Where is he?! What have you done!?"

The just looked at Sarah with a sad expression and she knew what that meant. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and paper started raining down from the sky. Various students were laughing and rejoicing while Sarah was crying about the loose of her best friend.

Star was waiting out outside of the Tardis while everyone else was inside chatting. She ran her hand over the wood and smiled._ I missed you old girl_.

Suddenly the Doctor walked out of the Tardis."She missed you to, you know."

Star sighed and looked away. "Oh. So, now your spying on people. Real nice."

The Doctor backtracked right away. "Oh no. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that she missed you…I missed you."

Star scoffed at the Doctor's response. "Yeah ok. You can stop it with the games now. It's getting a bit old."

The Doctor was confused by Star's statement. "Games? What are you talking about? I really missed you Star."

Just then she turned away from the Doctor and yelled. "Would you just stop it already! I know how you really feel about me now so just stop. Your only being nice to me because we are the last of our kind but you know what, I don't need your pity."

Star turned to walk away but she was stopped when the Doctor grabbed her hand. "Star, wait! Come travel with me. I can't lose you again."

Star was going to decline his offer but something made her stop. She had no one left. Her family, her, friends, even her adopted parents. With her memory back she couldn't just live a mundane life. He was all she had. Even if she couldn't stand to be in a room with him it was better then having no one at all.

She turned around towards the Doctor and sighed. "Fine."

The Doctor's looked at her with confusion . "What?"

Star rolled her eyes at his confusion. "I will travel with you."

The Doctor face brightened up automatically. "Really?"

Star walked closer to him. "But… the only reason I'm doing this is because we are the last of our kind. That's it. So don't even think for one second,that we are friends."


	3. The Girl in the Fireplace Part 1

The Girl in the Fireplace Part 1

Star stepped trough the door of the Tardis with the Doctor following shortly behind. He still coundnt believe that Star was alive all of this time. All of these years she was so close to him and he didn't even know it. It didn't matter if she hated him. In fact he would've hated himself also if he did the most unforgivable act on Gallifrey.

This current regeneration of her was the cause of his mistake. But he knew that in no time she would go back into the funny, caring time lady he knew. She must be acting that way because of the shock of gaining her memories back.

He watched her as she walked up to the core of the Tardis and smiled under her breath. Her smiled immediatly dropped when she felt someone move behind her. She turned around and was met with an annoyed Rose. "What are you still doing here?"

Star smirked and looked at the blonde girl. She knew immediately that she didn't like the human girl. And she realized exactly why. The girl, Rose. What that her name? Looked at the doctor with such devotion and love and Star hated it. I was because she recognized that look. It was the same look she used to give the Doctor back on Gallifrey. Star knew that eventually he would just get tired of her and leave her back on Earth and never return. It was only a matter of time.

Star glanced at Rose and sighed. "Hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Star since you haven't asked."

Rose was taken back by Star's bluntness but quickly recovered. "Star? What kind of name is that?"

Star glanced at the Doctor who was watching the altercation. "Well, what kind of name is The Doctor? Did you ever think of that? No,of course not."

Mickey walked up the steps and pointed towards the Doctor. "Wait. So does that mean….. your like him?"

The Doctor moved over towards the group grinning ear to ear. "That's right Mickey boy! She's a time lord like were best friends on Gallifrey. And I even chose her name for her."

Rose's jealous glare returned but she quickly hid it with a smile. "So if you guys knew each other why didn't you guys recognized each other when you first met?"

Star reached into her shirt and pulled out her pocket watch necklace. The Doctor noticed the small flower ring around the chain and he smiled to himself. Star opened the watch and showed the group. "It's called a fob watch. It suppresses memories and can turn time lords human if we are in danger. It also changes our personalities and gives us human memories."

She then snapped the watch closed and put it back into her shirt. "But when my memories were suppressed I wasn't given new ones. I guess the Master didn't do it correctly, Well I mean he was in a hurry and all."

Before anyone could say anything else on the topic Star abruptly turned around and headed towards the core of the Tarids. "So, enough about me when are we going to get going? Iv'e been stuck on earth as a human for 3 years. I need to see some planets!"

The Doctor had so many unanswered questions for Star but he knew that she didn't want to talk about it. Soon he would find out why she was so cold to him. But now wasn't the time.

The Doctor slapped on the fake smile and ran over to the Tardis. "Alright then! Let's go!"

The Tardis materialized a short time later and Mickey stepped out to see where they had landed. "It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go!"

Star smiled a bit seeing how excited Mickey was. He kind of reminded her of herself when she was younger.

Rose followed Star and glanced at the floor, looking at all of the various parts on the floor. "It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?"

The Doctor popped out of the Tardis and stood next to Star. "Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous."

Star rolled her eyes at The Doctors comment while Rose turned to the Doctor and smiled. "So, what's the date? How far we gone?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but Star abruptly interrupted him. "I would say about three thousand years into your future, give or take."

Rose turned to Star with her mouth open. How the hell could've she have known that? "How did you.."

Star responded by placing a hand on Rose's shoulder and smirking. "Timelady. It's kind of in the job description." Star then turned around and followed Mickey.

He was standing in frond of a giant window that showed the universe around him. His mouth hung open and Star smiled and his reaction. "Mickey, welcome to the universe. It's amazing isn't it?"

Mickey reached out and touched the glass in front of him. "It's so realistic."

They were interrupted when the Doctor walked up to them. "Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"

Rose tilted her head in confusion. "Where'd all the crew go?"

"Good question. No life readings on board"

Star sniffed the air and grimaced. "Can you smell that?"

Rose followed Star's instructions and sniffed the air. "Yeah. Someone's cooking. Sunday roast most definitely."

While Rose was enjoying the strange smell Star felt like she was going to be sick. The smell was very familiar to her but she couldn't quite place where she had experienced it before. All she knew that a small sense of uneasiness and dread settled in her stomach when it became stronger.

The Doctor went over the the control pad and pushed a button in the center. Suddenly a large door opened from behind them.

They stepped inside and looked around the new room. Everything seemed the same as the other except that in the middle of one of the walls was a large fireplace and mantel. The Doctor and Star approached the mantel with uncertainty. Star ran her hand across the mantel while the Doctor looked into the fire. "Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship."

Star responded by nodding her head. "Yeah. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace."

The Doctor agreed with her statement. "And double sided. There's another room through there."

Suddenly a young girl knelled in in found of the fire on the opposite side. Both the Doctor and the girl seemed confused with this encounter. "Hello. What's your name?"

The young girl seemed apprehensive to answer the man but decided to anyway. "Reinette."

The Doctor smiled at the girls answer. "Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

Reinette looked around the room in confusion. "In my bedroom."

The Doctor pressed further. "And where is your bedroom? Where to you live?"

"Paris, of course."

"Paris, right!"

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

"Right, lovely. One of my favorites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night."

"Goodnight Monsieur."

The Doctor then stood up and faced the group. Mickey shook his in confusion. "You said this was the fifty first century."

Star turned her head to face Mickey. "He also said that this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. And I think we just found the hole."

The Doctor turned away from the group and turned his attention back to the fireplace. "Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

Star looked at the Doctor while Micky twisted his face in confusion. "What's that?"

Star sighed in response. "It's not a thing. He made it up."

They all turned to the Doctor who just smiled. "Yeah. Didn't want to say magic door."

Suddenly they all turned towards the fireplace when they heard a loud sound. The fireplace began to rotate with Star on it. The Doctor ran forward to grab Star but was to slow as the she disappeared behind the strange wall. "Star!"

The Doctor ran forward, trying to find the switch that rotated the platform as his hearts dropped into his chest.

Suddenly he felt a small voice in back of his head. _Doctor. Stop freaking out. Your giving me a headache. _The Doctor sighed in relief when he realized she was ok. _Are you ok? Come back here. _

The Doctor could feel the annoyence in her voice. _Yeah yeah. Just give me a sec._

When the fireplace stopped Star looked around the the looks of it it was definitely 17th century France. She looked outside the window and it was dark and light snow was falling down from the sky.

Suddenly she heard a gasp from behind her. She turned around to find Reinette staring at her with scared eyes. Star put her hands out in fount of her, showing her that she ment no harm. "It's okay. Don't scream. My name is Star and I work with the fireplace man. Look. You were talking with him just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace."

Reinette looked at Star with uncertainty. "Mademoiselle, that was weeks ago. That was months."

Star looked at Reinette was surprise. "Really? Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

Reinette took a step closer to Star. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Star tried to come up with a good story but that stupid ticking noise was distracting her. Just then she realized something. Star glanced at the broken clock on the matel and a sense of danger settled in her stomach. "Okay, that's scary."

Reinette smiled at Star's comment. "You're scared of a broken clock?"

Star stared to scan the room with her eyes in fear. "Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?"

Star pointed up and Reinette listened to the ticking noise around them. Her eyes nervously moved around the whole room and Star continued. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette nervously asked as Star continued to look around the bedroom.

Star moved closer to the bed. "Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone."

Just then Star realized something "Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge."

Reinette did what she was told as Star knelled down onto the floor and looked under Reinettes bed. Out of the conner of her eye she saw something move and Star abruptly stood up.

Her eyes widend in fear when she realized what was standing behind Reinette. "Reinette. Don't turn around."

Standing behind Reinette was what looked like a man dressed in 17th century attire with a full face mask on his face. Star stared at the man and looked at Reinette deep in the eyes. "You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

Reinette looked at Star with both confusion and fear. "I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?"

Suddenly the man behind her said in a robot voice "Not yet. You are incomplete."

Star stood up and looked at the robot man in confusion. "Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?"

The robot man responded by walking towards Star with a blade attached to his hand. Star began to back away slowly, toward the fireplace. Suddenly she heard The Doctor's voice in the head again._ Star? Are you ok? What's going on? _He must've picked up on her fear.

Star decided to ignore the Doctor as she stepped closer to the fireplace. "Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster? "

Suddenly the robot man swung his blade towards Star. Star quickly dodged the attack and the blade became lodged to the mantel behind her.

Reintette stared at Star from her bed in awe. "What do monsters have nightmares about?"

Star glanced at Renette and smirked as she pressed the switch under the mantel. "Me."

Suddenly the fireplace began to rotate again and Star found herself back in front of Rose, Mickey and The Doctor.

The Doctor ran up to Star but was stopped when he saw the robot man stuck in the fireplace. He then quicky ran over and grabbed a gun off the wall, spraying it onto the creature.

Mickey inspected the gun and smiled. "Excellent. Ice gun."

Star smirked and pointed towards the wall. "Fire extinguisher."

Rose looked at the creature and tilted her head. "Where did that thing come from?"

The Doctor looked up and down the creature with his sonic screwdriver. "Here. Took a field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol."

He then pulled of the robots mask and Star's eyes went wide. Under the mask was a complex clockwork man.

The Doctor pulled out his glasses and placed them on his face. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me."

Suddenly the Clockwork creature pushed something on his wrist and teleported away. The Doctor looked around the room. "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

Then the Doctor turned towards the fireplace and Star followed him. "Where are you going?"

Doctor looked under the mantel her the switch. "Be back in a sec. Stay here. It's to dangerous. And don't go looking for it."

Star began to protest "My ass it's dangerous! You can't tell me what to…." But the Doctor disappeared behind the wall before she could finish.

She let out a frustrated sigh and kicked some old parts next to her. She could protect herself. She certainly didn't need him to take care of her.

She was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see Rose holding a fire extinguisher with Mickey. "Hey, are you coming or not?"

Star glanced at the fireplace and then back at Rose. She didn't really want to go with her but she also didn't want to be responsible for killing his companion by not following her. Star sighed and started heading towards the group. "Sure. Why not."

Mickey snuck through the spaceship with Rose and Star following behind them. They got to the hallway and Mickey decided to summersault into the corridor. Star rolled her eyes at his antics and laged behind. Mickey suddenly stopped when an eye ball shot up from the wall at them. "Look at this. That's an eye in there. That's a real eye." That sickening smell was getting stronger the farther they went down the hall.

Rose noticed a small hatch beside them and opened it. Inside the door reviled something in the middle with wires connected to it. "What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in."

Star looked into the hatch and casted her eyes down. "It's a heart, Mickey. It's a human heart." She then realized why that smell was so familiar to her. It was the smell of burning flesh and it was all to familiar to her.

_ By this point there was fire everywhere. We moved through the fire to my parents room. I had to get them out. I opened the door and was met with more flames. I saw something at the corner of my eye and screamed._

_There in the center of the room was my mother and father. Lying on the rug. It looked like the Dalek had gotten here first._

_I rushed to grab my mother from the blaze but felt I strong arm around my waist. I tried to struggle against the stranger screaming. "No NO NO! I can't just leave them! Let me go!"_

_The arm pulled me around and I saw Koschei's worried expression. "It's no use Kera. They're dead. You can't save them." When those words registered I let out incoherent sobs._

She heard the sound of Rose's voice in the distance and snapped out of her memory. She looked up and saw Mickey staring at her with a worried expression. "Hey, are you ok?"

Star looked around the room and quickly answer. "Yeah. Of course. Let's go."

She then began to walk away from the group. She couldn't stand to be there much longer.


	4. The Girl in the Fireplace Part 2

The Girl in the Fireplace Part 2

Rose, Mickey, and Star wandered further down the hallway until they reached a large glass window. From the other side of the window was a long dimly lit hallway. "It's France again. We can see France."

Rose stepped closer to the window. "I think we're looking through a mirror"

Suddenly a man appeared in the hallway, talking to two other people. Mickey scoffed at the man. "Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"

They heard a voice from behind say "The King of France."

They all turned to find the Doctor standing next to them. Rose smiled at his presence. "Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?"

The Doctor ran his fingers threw is his hair and responded. "Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man."

Star felt something touch her back and she quickly turned around. Not expecting to find a large white horse. "And you met a horse?"

The Doctor grinned and nodded his head at Star's question._This would be something he would do. she thought. _

Mickey circled the horse with question. "What's a horse doing on a spaceship?"

The Doctor looked at Mickey with squinted eyes. "Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history."

Just then Reinette entered the room across the mirror and she curtsied at the King of Doctor pointed towards the mirror. "Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

Rose looked closer at the girl. "Who is she?"

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?"

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress."

"Oh, I get it. Camilla."

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour."

Reinette moved towards the mirror to check her appearance when she saw something out on the corner of her eye. "How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!"

The figure turned around to reveal one of the clockwork creatures from before. The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey and swung the mirror open to save Reinette. "Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?"

Star followed shortly behind as she smiled at Reinette. " Nice to see you again Reinette."

Reinette smiled widely at the faces of her saviors. "Fireplace man! And Mademoiselle!"

The Doctor ran past Reinette and sprayed the clockwork creature with the extinguisher. The creature creaked under its mask as it hung over. Mickey took a step back "What's it doing?"

Star put her hand in front of everyone as she took a step closer. "Switching back on. It's melting the ice."

Mickey was apprehensive to ask his next question. "And then what?"

Star opened her mouth but The Doctor answered for her. "Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself."

The creature contiued to slump over unresponsive to the Doctor. Star then remembered something and turned toward Reinette. " Reinette, order it to answer him."

Reinette was confused by Star's statement. "Why should it listen to me?"

Star shook her head and turned towards the creature "I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."

Reinette took a deep breathe a took a shaky step towards towards the hunched figure. "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

Suddenly the creature sprung to life and stood up straight. "I am repair droid seven."

The Doctor walked around the creature, analyzing it. "What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage."

It answered almost immediately "Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure."

Star moved closer to the creature. "That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

Mickey sighed at the creatures statement. "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

The Doctor pressed further. "What's happened to the crew? Where are they?There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts."

Doctor demanded to know the answer to his question so he pressed even further. "Fifty people don't just disappear. Where…." Then the Doctor was hit with a realization "Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

Rose's voice dropped to a whisper. "We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery."

Star's eyes dropped to the floor. "It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

Rose and Mickey shook there heads. "Someone cooking."

Star's voice visibly shook as she answered Rose. "That's way I knew that smell. Flesh plus heat. Barbeque."

The Doctor glanced at Star and was concerned at her expression. It was a face of utter fear and dread and he hated that expression on her face. Then, just as it had come the expression was gone and he was left with the stony mask she always wore. Had something happened to her that he hadn't known about?

He eyes cast back to Reinette and knew he had to fix this problem first. "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required."

"Then why haven't you taken it?"

The creature turned towards Reinette. "She is incomplete."

The Doctor started to piece together there plan. "What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet."

Rose looked at the Doctor with confusion. "Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same."

Reinette walked up to the creature in protest "We are not the same. We are in no sense the same."

"We are the same."

Reinette was becoming frustrated with the creature and said "Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!"

Star ran towards Reinette, putting her hand in front of her "Reinette, no."

Just then the creature put his hand to his arm and it teleported away.

The Doctor pointed towards the mirror. "It's back on the ship. Star take Rose, Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

The group followed the Doctor's instructions and left the room while the Doctor stayed with Reinette. "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit."

The Doctor then put two fingers to Reinette's head and closed his eyes as he looked through her mind.

Reinette immediately became startled "Fireplace man, you are inside my mind."

The Doctor continued to search her mind for answers. "Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here."

"You are in my memories. You walk among them."

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to close…. Oh, actually, several."

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?"

"I don't make a habit of it."

"How can you resist?"

"What age are you?"

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising."

"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough."

Just then Reinette flinched under the Doctor's fingers "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

Reinette frowned slightly. "Oh, such a lonely childhood."

The Doctor brushed her comment off. "It'll pass. Stay with me."

Reinette's frown grew deeper. "Oh, Doctor. So lonely. You were so very, very alone."

The Doctor started to become interested in Reinette's comments. "What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?"

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. And that guilt that you weigh in your heart. How can you bear it?"

The Doctor suddenly broke and link and looked at Reinette with confusion as she continued "And that girl from have done the most unthinkable act and have shattered her hearts Doctor."

The Doctor took a step back and looked at Reinette with apprehension "How did you do that?"

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me."

The Doctor shook his head "I can't. This is the night you dance with the King."

Reinette gave him a small smile "Then first, I shall make him jealous."

The Doctor turned back towards the mirror. "I can't"

Reinette also gazed at the mirror. "Is it because your heart is already stolen, my Doctor?

The Doctor looked down at his feet and refused to answer. Was that why? He was halfway towards the mirror when Reinette said something that made him stop. "Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

The Doctor slowly tured back towards Reinette and whispered. "What did you see?"

Reinette responded by grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him down the hall. "That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance."

Star woke up with a soft pain in her head. She tried to put her hand up to it but then soon realized that she was strapped to a chair. How the hell that she end up here? She remembered one of the creatures coming up behind Rose and then everything went blank. Great.

She looked to her left and saw Rose and Mickey next to her. Rose was frantic and nervous. "What's going on? Doctor?"

Mickey was even more frantic as he tried to wiggle out of his bonds. "Rose? They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!"

Star sighed under her breath._This was it. This was how he was going to leave them. He probably is partying in the 17th century while they are left here to die. Typical. _

Just then a clockwork creature approached them. "You are compatible."

Rose looked around the room for the Doctor and tried to intimidate the creatures. "Well, you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because me and Mickey, we didn't come here alone. Oh no. And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver."

Star glanced at Rose and gave her an annoyed look. "Wow. Thanks for mentioning me. It means a lot."

Rose ignored Star's comment as the creature withdrew its blade and came closer to Rose. "Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the…."

Suddenly they heard the echoing sound of a voice singing. "I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night"

Rose turned back toward the creature and continued to intimidate it. "They called him the. They called him the, the.."

Just then The Doctor swayed into view. He looked a mess. He had his tie tied around his head and was wearing sunglasses while holding a glass of what looked like whine. "And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party."

Rose glared at the Doctor with annoyance. Was he really parting while they were in danger? "Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm."

The Doctor pointed at Rose and chuckled "Oh, you sound just like your mother."

Star couldn't help but smile a bit at the Doctor's comment. She did love to see Rose put in her place.

Rose on the other hand didn't appreciate his comment "What've you been doing? Where've you been?"

The Doctor walked to the group and smiled. "Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good."

He then turned towards the creature and grinned madly "Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible." The creature replied.

The Doctor laughed at its statement and took a step closer to the creature. "Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."

Then the Doctor took off the creatures mask and poured the contents of the goblet onto its head. The Robot slumped over almost immediately. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't."

The Doctor then moved over to the group and undid there bindings. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets."

Rose got up from her chair and stretched. "Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?"

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

Suddenly a loud ringing ran through the ship and the creature sprung back to life. "She is complete. It begins."

Then the creature teleported out of the ship, disappearing from there site.

The Doctor ran is fingers though his hair as Star realized what that meant. "One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head."

While Rose and Mickey were warning Reinette, Star and the Doctor had found the right portal. The Doctor had managed to find a way to get the audio through but they couldn't get into the portal.

Just then Rose appeared with Mickey beside her. "You found it, then?"

The Doctor was scrambling around the control panel with no avail. "They knew I was coming. They blocked it off."

Rose looked at the events taking place in the mirror. "I don't get it. How come they got in there?"

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick."

"Well, we'll go in the Tardis!"

Star glanced at Rose and sighed "We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now."

Mickey then tried to offer a solution "Well, can't we just smash through?"

The Doctor let out a quick and fast answer. Star could tell he was beginning to become more tense. "Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck."

Mickey turned his head in confusion "We don't have a truck."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and yelled and Mickey, frustrated with his stupid comment. "I know we don't have a truck!"

Rose looked back at the mirror. "Well, we've got to try something."

Star shook her head in response. "No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back."

Just then the Doctor ran out off the room and returned with the white horse. He quickly jumped onto his back and started towards the mirror. Before anyone could say anything he was gone.

The group looked at the now broken mirror in shock. The portal was damaged and there was no way to get back. Mickey picked up a piece of glass and shook his head. "What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?"

Rose stood there and Star could see a single tear run down her face. Star sighed and cleared her thought. "We should get back into the Tardis. Since we are by ourselves now."

Rose turned towards Star and screamed "What's wrong with you?! Arn't you upset! He is gone forever and you are just standing there like nothing happened!"

Star looked at the broken portal and sighed once more "This is what he does Rose. He picks you up and makes you feel special and then one day he will just get tired and leave you. I just didn't think that it would happen so soon."

Five and a half hours later the group was sitting outside and Tardis in silence. Rose and Mickey had refused to leave the ship without the Doctor. They were so convinced that he would return to them but Star wasn't so sure. She was the only one who knew what he had done. And he was never coming back, no matter how hard they wished.

Just then she heard the sound of running and crying. She looked up and saw The Doctor hugging Rose and smiling at them. "How long did you wait?"

Rose pulled away from the Doctor and smiled. "Five and a half hours."

The Doctor nodded his head in response. "Great. Always wait five and a half hours. Now, into the Tardis. Be with you in a sec."

The Doctor returned a short time later in silence. After everyone went to bed he pulled out the letter Reinette she wrote him before she died. He slowly opened it and read the ink on the page.

My Dear Doctor,

Even though my time is growing short I hope that I will be able to have the pleasure of meeting you one last time. I have a confession to make my Doctor. It is the sad truth that I have slowly fallen deeper and deeper in love with you. And though the fates have not allowed it I am happy to have met you. But even though our lives were not meant to be it means that your love is still out there. That being said. you must comfort Mademoiselle in everyday you possibly can. For I have seen your mind and I know the heartache that you have caused. Godspeed my love, until we met again.

Reinette

When the Doctor was finished he noticed Star out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea what Reinette had met but he pushed it from his mind smiled at her softly. "Hey, So... Where you nervous for me when I disappeared?"

Star scoffed the Doctor's question and responded "Nervous? No. But I do have to admit I was a little surprised."

The Doctor was confused by her statement. "Surpised?"

Star responded almost imeditally . "Yeah. I mean I didn't think you were going to come back. That's kind of new for you."

The Doctor's gaze dropped to the floor. "Star, I'm sorry about what happened back in Gallifrey…."

Star laughed at The Doctor apology. "Sorry? What are you saying sorry for? You just said what you truly felt. There's no need for an apology."

The Doctor tried to grabbed Star's hand in protest. "No you don't understand. I didn't mean any of those things…."

Star yanked her hand out of the Doctor's and yelled "You didn't mean them? Bullshit. You can say those things to someone without meaning them! In fact I still remember what you said to me that day."

The Doctor raised his voice a bit in protest "Star, please if you could just learn to forgive me maybe we…."

She was screaming now and she didn't care who heard her. All of her pent up anger exploded. "Forgive you?! You called me an idiot and said that I was desperate for love! And then you said that meant nothing to you so I'm if I don't just accept your apology you asshole!

Star then wiped a tear that running down her face and whispered. "You were the only person that I trusted. And maybe I was desperate for love because even after you left I waited for you. I waited for you to come back and take me away from my prison but you never did. You left me to marry a monster."

Both Star and the Doctor had tears running down there face as they looked at each other in silence. Then Star muttering something like "I'm going to bed." and disappeared out of his sight.

Once she was gone The Doctor ran fingers threw his hair and wiped his tears from his face. This is what Reinette meant. How was there relationship so broken?

He pictured a young Star staring out a window waiting for him to come back. She waited for me?

He thought that the only way to make her happy was to move on. To forget about him and live a happy life with her Fiancé. But was that not the case?

He honestly thought that she wouldn't be happy with a poor boy like him.

That was the only reason why he had said those hatful words to her. At the time, he knew that if he wanted her to move on then he had to be cruel. But never in his wildest dreams did he except her to actually be in love with him. He didn't even deserve her.

And now look at them. They were the last of the time lords and and she hated him.


End file.
